The present invention relates to a shoe in an extended-nip press of the type, e.g., present in paper machines. The present invention also relates to a method for using the shoe in an extended-nip press to obtain a desired pressure profile, usually a linear profile.
The optimal shape of the pressure curve in an extended-nip press is triangular, i.e., the pressure rises in a linear manner from zero to a maximum value. In prior art shoes for extended-nip presses, the rise of pressure has been unsatisfactory.